The Prince Of Amestris
by LezBCatholic
Summary: AU! FMA Meets The Prince Of Egypt - Roy is a cruel Fuhrer bent on absolute domination, but Edward, named after a close family friend, son of Rose, is sent by a higher power to save the people of Amestris from Roy and his son...


_**Disclaimer:**_

_I DO NOT, I REPEAT __**DO NOT**__ own Full Metal Alchemist or any related titles. Don't sue me, I'm just an obsessed fan girl _

_**Riza:** _

_I'm sorry everyone, but sadly, for this story, Roy is really out of character and he's partially the villain… -pouts- Sorry, but Riza's the only character I can have for the wife of Pharaoh and I'm not making her marry anyone else, plus Roy wants to be Fuhrer so Pharaoh is his role….sadly, he IS evil so if you don't like that then read and don't flame or just don't read it at all, I'm not going to listen to flames about Roy being evil, it's necessary for the story_

_Now that's over… I can tell you what the story is about…well it is a parody of the Bible story of Moses/the movie 'The Prince of Egypt' which is about that Bible story. I got the idea from an AMV (Anime Music Video) which had a song called 'Deliver Us' the link is on my profile so take a look._

_**Either way: ON WITH THE STORY:**_

* * *

**The Prince of Amestris**

**-Chapter One: Of Babies and Rivers-**

* * *

It had been almost a year since the election of Fuhrer-President Roy Mustang and he was one of the cruelest rulers that Amestris had ever had…He had his eyes set on the reconstruction of the land and complete control over the people. To say that Roy Mustang was a dictator would be an understatement. He made sure that only the military personnel had even close to a posh lifestyle while the normal, everyday people were like slaves. They worked constantly and only slept when Roy said so and usually, he only let them go to bed because their work was too noisy for him to sleep. They all slept horribly at night with empty or near-empty stomachs and wounds covering their bodies.

As Roy retired to his chambers, he noticed his wife, Riza, was still up and about which she usually was not. She looked troubled.

"Riza…what is it, darling?" He asked in a husband-like tone, a kind of voice that he would only use around her. She looked up from the floor and looked into his eyes, her worry connecting through their eyes to fill him.

"…I had a dream…" She said softly as she moved her eyes away from his and moved to the window of their large home to look over the homes of the poorer people of the city. He came to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder gently.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked, knowing that it had to be since she was so worried about it.

"I had a dream…that was like the one you told me of…but…you were killing children…" She said softly.

"Children…you mean male slaves." He said, looking out at the dark city.

"Roy…" She managed, her voice full of shock and fear.

"Riza, if I do not then they will overthrow us…" He fought. Riza looked at him with 

huge, horrified eyes.

"ROY! You're killing little boys!!" She cried, covering her mouth as water filled her eyes.

"They are not like us, they are slaves." He said. She shook her head, trying to get away from him, but he had her exits blocked.

"They are the same as our son!" She argued.

"No they aren't, they are only people, we are above them…"

"Who are you trying to convince, Roy?!" She asked, obviously angry and disgusted as she pushed him away and ran to her son's room to get away from Roy. He sighed, then growled and fell onto the king-sized bed.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

A mother looked at her son and daughter. Her name was Rose and she was one of those poorer women. A baby lay, sleeping in his arms. His name was Edward, named after a close friend of Rose's. He had dark hair like the rest of the 'slaves' and red eyes like the Ishbalans of the past. They had been nearly executed, they young children's father as well though not before this young one was conceived. Rose kicked herself mentally, they should have been more careful…and now Scar was gone…Ed and Al were on the other side of the gate and there was no one to protect her newborn son from the death which was predestined for him by the Fuhrer…

She had hatched a plan the night prior, she would lay him in a basket and float him down the river and hopefully he would reach somewhere he wouldn't be killed…She looked at her daughter Miriam who held the basket in her arms then to Aaron who had a set expression on his 7-year-old face. He had been born before that law had gone into place and Miriam was a girl so she hadn't been killed either. She gave the two a nod and they slipped out of their home. They ran in the shadows of the night toward the river.

"Miriam, the basket…" She said softly as they reached the water. The 5 year old lay the basket in the water, holding it steady as her baby brother was placed inside. Rose waded out into the water and let the basket go, saying a prayer that he'd be safe.

_**Riza:** _

_Sorry it's so short, but it's really just the introduction. I hoped you liked it. I tried to keep Roy as in character as possible. I'm on a roll and I have an hour before I go to dinner so there may be another chapter today. Keep a look out. _


End file.
